


Electric Attractions: Honey Whiskey

by wulfeyes08



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Elijah Kamski, Hank Anderson Swears, Humor, M/M, Romance, Truth or Dare, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Whiskey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: Elijah and Hank. Valentine's Day. Whiskey and truth or dare. For Elijah, being a tease is a way of life, but this time he has a bigger motive than just playing with the ever exasperated Lieutenant Anderson.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Romance...it's my jam and I was like why not do a romantic, fluffy, Valentine's Day get away. No work. No bullets. No CyberLife. Just these two goofballs being all intimate and sweet.

Frankenmuth, it was always beautiful this time of year. Lightly dusted in snow, the beautiful Bavarian architecture lending the city an old-world personality. Elijah loved this city and had chosen it specifically because Hank had never been there. “I still can’t believe you’ve never even passed through here.” Elijah said as his car moved through the city.

“Just never needed to come this way.” Hank was holding his hand, slightly turned so they were facing each other.

“You’ll love it. Good food, good people, and since tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day, I’m sure everything will be themed.” He smiled. “I also have a surprise waiting for you at the bed and breakfast.”

“How’d you pull that off?”

“I paid extra for them to run a little errand for me and they were kind enough to agree.”

The Lieutenant gave him a suspicious look. “I see.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not bad, I promise.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

*

The Webster House had been there for longer than either of them had been alive. The old Victorian had been restored once in 2009 and then had had extensive repairs done after an earthquake three years prior. It had been deemed a historic sight and was well cared for by the current owners. He switched the car to manual and pulled into the parking lot behind the house. There were two other vehicles there, one he was sure belonged to the owners. They got out, Hank grabbing their luggage and following Elijah up to the front door. The young couple who ran the place greeted them with smiles and Elijah checked in, showing them his license and both he and the Lieutenant signed their guest book, then were led to their room.

“If you need anything, please let us know.” The man said. “Welcome to The Webster House.”

They thanked him and he closed the door on the way out as Hank dropped their luggage near the foot of the bed. “So? Amazing right?”

“Is this whole thing ours?”

Elijah nodded. “Yeah, and listen…” they both fell silent, “quiet. You can’t even hear the other guest.” He took Hank’s hand and pulled him out of the room and down the stairs, past a set of closed double doors to a small bar.

“Wait, this too?”

“Yes, those doors section off our area.” He let him go and went around to the back of the bar and reached under, pulling out a bottle. “I should really give them something extra for going out of their way for this.” He sat it down on the bar top. “You keep insinuating I don’t know anything about alcohol, so I thought I’d prove you wrong.” The bottle of honey whiskey was one of his favorites and the only place he had managed to find this brand was in Frankenmuth.

“And why haven’t you shared it before?”

“I was waiting for the right time.” He let his finger tap the top of the bottle. “It’s more of a special occasion drink.” He smiled, a deviousness creeping into it. “Maybe later, we could play a little game.”

“What kind of game?”

“Truth or dare?”

Hank rolled his eyes. “What are you, thirteen?” 

“Someone sounds scared. Terrified I might outdo you?” He leaned over the bar, hand reaching out to brush his fingers over Hank’s cheek. 

“Alright, fine, truth or dare.”

“I’m so glad you agree.” He pulled back. “Let’s get something to eat.”

*

They walked hand in hand down the snowy streets, Elijah pausing every now and then to look in shop windows. There was an old candy shop he planned on stopping by on the way back to the bed and breakfast, explaining that you couldn’t have Valentine’s Day without chocolate. By the time they made it to the little diner, it was past noon. The place was nearly full for the lunch rush, but they managed to get a seat in a little corner booth, much to Elijah’s delight. It was more intimate, even with the crowd and after they had ordered their drinks, he reached across the table and rested a hand on Hank’s. 

“Are you alright?” The Lieutenant asked. 

“Of course, it’s quieter than that bar of yours.” 

“No basketball though.”

“Thank goodness, not the most inspiring sport.”

That got him a look. “But you keep watching it.”

“You enjoy it, and I enjoy you. Honestly, we could watch paint dry together and I would still love every moment.” He traced the top of Hank’s hand with his fingers, eyes focused there as he made little circles. “I love everything about you, even the things that confuse and infuriate me.”

The Lieutenant’s other hand dropped atop his, ceasing his movements and he raised his gaze. It still amazed him, seeing that adoration. “Me too.”

Elijah swallowed and gave a small chuckle. “That’s because I’m charming and you can’t help yourself.”

“Oh yeah, that’s what it is.”

“Two cups of cocoa,” the waitress's voice startled them and they pulled apart, “one with extra whipped cream,” she sat that one in front of Hank, “and one with cinnamon.” That one went to Elijah. “Have you decided what you would like, or do you need more time?” She asked cheerily.

“I have no idea.” The Lieutenant answered. 

“May I?” Elijah asked and Hank nodded. He looked down at the menu. “We’ll both take the schnitzel, he’s never had it and crepes for dessert, the chocolate and strawberry ones.” She scribbled down the order, picked up their menus, gave them an approximate time-frame, and walked away. “I hope that all sounds good.”

“Food is food.”

Elijah clicked his tongue. “Such an adventurous palette. Well, we have all our lives for me to spoil you. Someday, you won’t be able to look at fast food without cringing.”

“I doubt that.”

“I am nothing, if not persistent.”

Their food was brought to them about fifteen minutes later. It smelled amazing and looked equally as good. Elijah waited, watching the Lieutenant intently as he took his first bite. “So?”

“Alright, I admit, it’s good, not Chicken Feed good, but good.”

Elijah rolled his eyes. “I’m going to choose to let that go and punish you later for lying.”

“Pretty sure I can take you.”

“Only in your wildest dreams” he grinned and took a sip of his cocoa, “I don’t think you can keep up with me.” 

“You’re walking a line.”

“Oh, perfect, I wonder how long before I cross it.” Elijah couldn’t help but tease him, especially when Hank made it so easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So how does this work?” The Lieutenant asked.
> 
> Elijah sat, dropping the bag on the table. “We take turns asking and if you don’t answer or don’t go through with a dare, you take a shot.” He unsealed the top then popped it open, pouring some in each glass. “Let’s start out easy. Truth or dare?”
> 
> “Dare?”
> 
> “I dare you to kiss me.” Hank leaned across the table, Elijah meeting him in the middle and smiling at the press of his lips. “There see, it’s not so hard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it begins, an embarrassing game of truth or dare.

Elijah spent the majority of lunch flirting with and teasing the Lieutenant, loving how flustered he seemed to make him over is lack of embarrassment. Elijah left a big tip for their waitress and they exited the diner, heading back the way they had come. He stopped at the candy shop, buying a multitude of chocolates, wanting to try everything, but managing to reign himself in. 

“You looking to get diabetes?” Hank asked as they continued their way down the street. 

“I don’t usually indulge, but I thought it would be alright since you’re here.” 

“Are you trying to give me diabetes?”

“You caught me, Lieutenant, I’ve been slowly trying to kill you this whole time.”

“I knew it.” They both laughed, Elijah’s heart dancing.

They made it back to the Webster House and headed for their room. The fire was going when they stepped in and sitting on top of the chest of drawers was a vase of roses that hadn’t been there before. He dropped the chocolates next to them and leaned down to inhale their sweet scent. “They are far too kind.” He said. 

Hank dropped down in one of the chairs and tugged his shoes off as Elijah shrugged out of his coat, a little bite of pain running through it. He tried to hide his discomfort, but the Lieutenant noticed. “Your shoulder bothering you?”

Elijah nodded as he draped his coat over the back of the other chair. “It does every now and then, like it’s bruised.”

Hank nodded and took Elijah’s hand. “Sit down in front of me.”

“Okay.” He dropped down to the floor, using the opportunity to remove his shoes before crossing his legs and sitting up straight. The Lieutenant’s hands slid over his shoulders, thumbs gently pressing and circling, fingers rubbing along his collarbone, so goosebumps rose on his skin. He let out a little hum of pleasure. “You know, if you ever retire, I could hire you as my personal masseuse.” 

“I don’t mind giving them for free, Elijah.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Anytime.”

*

They took a nap in their room, Elijah snuggled up behind Hank, arm wrapped around him, the low volume of the TV the only sound other than their soft breaths. When they woke, they pulled their shoes and coats back on and wandered back out into the city. Being able to simply explore with the Lieutenant, without any fear of attack or work suddenly getting in the way, was something he craved. It was strange, living for someone other than himself or his experiments.  
They stopped by a couple of shops, grabbing something to drink before wandering into a park. It was beautiful, even with the overcast sky. He decided, then and there, that he was going to have a house built here. It could be their home away from home. They took a break on one of the benches that dotted the walkway and Elijah took the opportunity to make Hank take a picture with him. He didn’t have many of them together, so when he could, he snapped them. It was four when they started back, both hungry from their little adventure. Elijah ordered food and once it was delivered, they took it to the little table near the bar. 

“This one is called Hochzeits Wurst.” Elijah explained. 

“What’s that mean?”

“Wedding sausage.”

Hank paused mid bite and cracked a smile. “That sounds…”

“I know, like an innuendo.” Elijah chuckled. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“Well, it tastes good.” He cleared his throat and shook his head. “Don’t, Elijah.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything, Lieutenant.”

“Sure, I believe you.”

“That’s good, trust is key in any relationship.”

*

They finished eating and cleaned up their mess then Elijah went upstairs to grab the bag of chocolates. He paused when he noticed a gift basket sitting on their bed. He moved it to the chest of drawers, noticing it was Valentine’s Day themed. He vaguely remembered reading that each guest would get one and he wondered if they had had to make new ones for the holiday, or if it was due to the other guest not being part of a couple. He would worry about it later. Hank was already sitting at the table, the bottle in the middle with two shot glasses. 

“So how does this work?” The Lieutenant asked.

Elijah sat, dropping the bag on the table. “We take turns asking and if you don’t answer or don’t go through with a dare, you take a shot.” He unsealed the top then popped it open, pouring some in each glass. “Let’s start out easy. Truth or dare?”

“Dare?”

“I dare you to kiss me.” Hank leaned across the table, Elijah meeting him in the middle and smiling at the press of his lips. “There see, it’s not so hard.”

“My turn then?” Elijah nodded. “Okay, truth or dare, I guess.” 

“Truth.”

He could see the Lieutenant thinking. “Okay...uh...what is something you’re attached to that no one knows about?”

“Well,” he ran his finger along the top of his shot glass, “if you ever happen to find your way into my closet and you look hard enough, you may find a box with a stuffed cat in it.”

“Like stuffed animal?”

“Yes, it was given to me by my mother.”

Hank let out a laugh. “Holy shit.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“That’s adorable.” 

“Alright, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.”

Elijah grinned and he could see the Lieutenant go from amused to concerned and regretful. “Oh good, let me think.” He tapped the table. “I know, what is something you often fantasize about?” He bit back his laughter at how embarrassed he looked. It was glorious watching emotions chase each other across his face. “Well?”

“I…” he shook his head and downed the shot.

“Really? How interesting.”

“Hell, Elijah, that’s strong. Good, but strong.”

“You’re really not going to answer?” He teased. “Are you secretly a pervert?”

“Alright smart ass.”

“I choose truth.”

“Same question then.”

“Oh, that’s easy and it involves your uniform. I know you officers have them for special occasions.” He lifted his glass to his lips. “Your cuffs too.” He took his shot, then refilled both of their glasses. 

“You answered.”

Elijah shrugged. “It’s only fair.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright, you’re up.” The Lieutenant said.
> 
> “Truth or dare?” 
> 
> “Truth.”
> 
> “Okay,” he looked down at his glass for a moment to gather his thoughts, then allowed his gaze to meet Hank’s, “why do you love me?” 
> 
> “Well…” he fiddled with his glass and Elijah was sure he was going to take a shot.
> 
> “You don’t have to answer, it was a ridiculous question.” The last thing he wanted was Hank thinking he doubted him.
> 
> “I love you, because you’re you.” He took Elijah’s hand. “Look, the first time I met you, I wanted to drown you in your pool.”
> 
> “Understandable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is a little shorter, but I figured it was okay because one, it's the final chapter, and two, it says all that needs to be said and it's probably one of the sweetest ones I've written. Maybe? I want to thank all of you for hanging around and reading all these stories, it makes me really happy.

They went back and forth, Elijah taking a shot when he was asked if he had ever stolen anything and Hank willingly singing to him when he was dared to. He sat there, his chin resting in his hand as he listened to the gruffest police officer he knew, serenade him. Elijah showed off his strength when Hank dared him to walk across the room on his hands without falling, which Elijah wasn’t going to admit was hard due to the alcohol. They were both warm, rosy cheeked, and laughing. Elijah’s tolerance was much lower, but he was still hanging on, refusing to admit defeat. 

“Alright, you’re up.” The Lieutenant said.

“Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.”

“Okay,” he looked down at his glass for a moment to gather his thoughts, then allowed his gaze to meet Hank’s, “why do you love me?” 

“Well…” he fiddled with his glass and Elijah was sure he was going to take a shot.

“You don’t have to answer, it was a ridiculous question.” The last thing he wanted was Hank thinking he doubted him.

“I love you, because you’re you.” He took Elijah’s hand. “Look, the first time I met you, I wanted to drown you in your pool.”

“Understandable.”

“But, you forced your way into my life and no matter how pissed I got, you kept pushing. I’m glad you did. After Cole, I spiraled. Then I met Connor with his irritating need to be positive.” He huffed out a laugh. “But you, Hell, you filled a huge, gaping hole in my heart.”

Elijah didn’t understand why he suddenly felt like crying. Love, adoration, and a need to reciprocate hit him hard. He moved around the table, arms sliding around Hank’s neck, lips pressing into his almost desperately, tasting chocolate and liquor. 

“Easy.” Hank said against his lips.

Elijah pulled back a little. “Sorry.” He replied softly, kissing him gently. “I love you,” another kiss, “I really, really love you.”

“Truth or dare, Elijah?”

He smiled, their lips brushing together. “Dare.” 

“I dare you to come with me upstairs.”

A thrill ran through him, sending a shiver up his spine even as every inch of him heated. He nodded, “Yes, I would like that very much.”

*

Elijah didn’t remember the actual rush up the stairs, only that he was being pressed into the mattress. Hands pushed and tugged at clothes, leaving them forgotten on the floor. Bodies tangled together, hands and fingers exploring as lips hungrily devoured each other. Elijah clung tightly to him, breathless and needy, swept away on a wave of love and lust. It was terrifying and exciting, but he willingly gave everything, trusting Hank with all that he was. They laid pressed together after, Elijah’s forehead resting against the Lieutenant’s as they caught their breath. He ran his fingers through Hank’s hair, smiling when he received a gentle kiss. 

“Hey, Hank?”

“Hmm?”

“Truth or dare?”

The Lieutenant chuckled. “Really?”

“Yes, truth or dare?”

“Alright, truth.”

“Do you still want to marry me?” His heart hammered hard in his chest and he found himself holding his breath, waiting. Hank’s eyes seemed to be studying him and he forced himself not to look away. He needed him to see that he was serious, that he wanted this, despite his doubts. 

“Are you serious?”

“Dead serious.”

“Yeah, I do, of course I do.” He took Elijah’s hand and pressed it to his chest, finger tracing over the silver band. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes, even though I’m scared to death.”

“Scared of what?”

“Of you realizing I’m too much to handle. I know how frustrating I can be, how crazy I make you, and I fear chasing you away. You know I never expected us to get this far.”

“Elijah…”

“And I know what you’re going to say,” he interrupted, “I’m the one who pursued you, I’m the one who loudly professed my love in front of a group of people, who practically hounded you for attention like some love sick teen, but I never thought we would be here, like this.”

“We wouldn’t be if you hadn’t been so stubborn.” 

Elijah sat up and pulled the ring off, holding it out to Hank. “Ask me again.”

The Lieutenant sat up and took the ring. “Alright, will you marry me?”

Elijah sighed. “Well I don’t know; I’ll have to think about it.” Hank shook his head and Elijah smiled. “Yes, I will.” He allowed the ring to be slipped back on his finger and leaned in, kissing the Lieutenant, unable to help the small laugh bubbling up in his throat. “I thought you’d never ask.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

He rubbed their noses together. “We should take a shower.”

“Sounds good.” 

*

They took their time under the warm water, Elijah doing more flirting than washing. They got out, dried and fell back into bed, cuddling under the blankets with the TV on and turned down low. Hank fell asleep first and Elijah lay there watching him, every atom of his being singing with joy and the overwhelming love he felt for the Lieutenant. It was still such a shock, even after everything, but he was going to try and be a good husband. He was sure he would drive Hank crazy, he already did, but now they were making a commitment to permanently share space. He knew it would be an adjustment, but he wanted this. He moved closer, kissing him softly and gently lacing their fingers. He was ready to take another step, even if it scared him, even if it made him want to hide, he was ready.


End file.
